dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets Saga (Heart of a Warrior)
The Secrets Saga is the first saga in Dragon Ball Z: Heart of a Warrior and introduces the main character, Nion. It deals with her discovering her past as well as her developing friendship with her high school classmates, Futo and Sala. __TOC__ Theme Song The theme song for the Secrets Saga is I See Demons by Book of Black Earth. Tagline Specials The Secrets Saga has one upcoming TV Special, Time Heals No Wounds. The special deals with the lives of Nion's parents serving in the Red Ribbon Army up until the beginning of Heart of a Warrior. Chapters Nope. I'm not doing this. ... Maybe next saga. -Steelspur111 ''The Girl With the Spiky Hair Figure 2: KAKAROT! Vegeta: DODGE THIS NEXT ATTACK IF YOU CAN, BUT KNOW THAT IF YOU DO, YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE PLANET WILL BE GONE!! Goku: No, you can’t! Girl: Remarkable… Girl: What is he waiting for?... Goku: Kaioken times three! Girl: Kaio- …what? Goku: KAAA… MEEE… Goku: HAAA… Vegeta: Now, Kakarot, prepare yourself for oblivion! Goku: MEEE… Vegeta: GALICK GUN! Goku: HAAAAAA!!!! Girl: Such power… Goku: KAIOKENNN……TIMES FO- Voice: Nion! Ms. Faulconer: Am I interrupting something, young lady? Nion: Is something wrong? Ms. Faulconer: You were dozing off in my session, young lady. Again. Nion: I see. I apologize. Ms. Faulconer: Very well. Just pay attention now. Alright? Nion: Understood. Unknown voice: Man, what a kiss ass! Ms. Faulconer: Watch your language, Grant. Now apologize. Grant: What? I'm just messin' with the girl, Mrs. F. Nion: That’s funny. Grant: Hell you talkin’ about? Nion: You make poor attempts at insults to hide your low intelligence. Student: Yo, she just dissed him! Grant: Shut up! Ms. Faulconer: Young man, if you keep up this sass, I swear, I will send you to the principal’s office so fast- Grant: If that makes you feel better. Ms. Faulconer: And I’m going to contact your parents about your outlandish behavior! Grant: If that makes you feel better too. Nion: Comment? Grant: As a matter of fact, kiss ass… Grant: You think you’re pretty funny, don’t ya weirdo? Grant: Not only do you constantly daydream in class like you have nothin better to do, but every time we have tests, you cheat and get perfect scores every time while we suffer! Nion: Can I go now? Grant: No you can’t! Grant: Word of advice, you might think you’re all big and bad because your parents work at Capsule Corporation, and you might not like hanging out with us “lower-class individuals”, but here, that’s not gonna fly. So I say you find solace in your little crazy mind somewhere else, because we don’t like weirdos in our class! Nion: ...So be it. Ms. Faulconer: Sala, please take your seat! Grant: Wha- what are you doing? Sala: Yikes! Not what I had in mind… Sala: Sala. Nion: …Nion. Sala: Pleasure to meet you. Nion: Yeah. Sala: Surprised he had anything down there to hurt! Am I right? Nion: I appreciate the help. I’ll be going. If you're that troubled at my being here, don't let your mouth be your lead. Terrifying Menace or Sparring Partner? Nion: Again! Female Training Partner: Don’t you think that’s enough, Nion? Nion: Felix. Again! Nion: I’d like to focus on ki training for a moment, Father. Nion’s Father: Ready? Nion: Yes. Nion’s Father: Good. Now, what is “ki”? Nion: Ki is the life force energy present inside every living being. Nion’s Father: Good. Now what are the three primary parts of ki? Nion: Genki, yūki,... and shōki. Nion’s Father: Meaning? Nion: Vigor, courage and mind. Nion’s Father: Very good. Now, face the dummies in front of you. Nion’s Father: Now, close your eyes. Sense them. Nion’s Father: Fire! Nion: Let’s see… what did he call it? TRY HARD ATTAC-… no. Felix: Uh... what? Nion: DEMON SPARK… no. Female Training Partner: What’s she doing? Felix: Trying to name that attack I’d guess. Female Training Partner: What? Why’d she wanna name a useless beam at- Nion: BIG BANG ATTACK! Nion’s Father: Well done, Nion. Except for that naming nonsense… Nion’s Father: Now then. Practice defense. Nion: You. Your name. Female Training Partner: It’s Kojaa. Why’d you ask? Nion: I apologize for any hospital bills I’m responsible for. Kojaa: Wha… that’s hardcore sarcasm right!? Kojaa: Oh… crap baskets. Kojaa: I’ll take the front. You surprise her from behind. Felix: Hmph. If you say so. Kojaa: Ergh… you little sh- Nion: Felix, what... did you do to me!? Felix: What are you talking about, kid? I didn’t do anything to ya! Shadowed Being: Etch this into your skull... I am the Emperor of the Universe! The likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet! Or better still... to die! In disgrace! At the hands of Your master! Nion: GET AWAY! Nion: Get up! Shadowed Being: … What the hell, Nion!? Felix: I thought you were done with that! Nion’s Father: Do you have the slightest bit of restraint in you, young lady!? Nion: I… I’m sorry, Father. I don’t know what came over me. Felix: Now, Mr. Jenkins, don’t blame her for- Mr. Jenkins: If I wanted to discuss this with you, I would, now be silent and return to your duties! That’s an order! Kojaa: Guess I’ll beat it too. See ya, sweat stain. Mr. Jenkins: Now you… don’t give me that! You know, your behavior has been a subject that we’ve needed to discuss recently. Nion: Is this about the Felix thing? Because- Mr. Jenkins: This isn’t about Felix, he’ll be fine. What in blazes happened in there!? Nion: What are you talking about, Father? I did fairly well against- Mr. Jenkins: On the contrary. You seemed… distant out there. As if something was tampering with your concentration. And on top of that, I’ve never seen you so eager to train. Did something happen at school today? Nion: This again!? Voice: Take care of your mother for me. She needs you… Nion: Goku!? The hell…? Mr. Jenkins: Nion! Are you listening to me!? Nion: The hell is happening to me…? Mr. Jenkins: Nion, what’s wrong? Nion, did you- Nion: Goodnight, Father. The Best Kind of Parents Mr. Jenkins enters his office and slams the door behind him, startling his wife who was deep in thought behind her desk which, conveniently, was right next to his. Mrs. Jenkins: Did you talk to her? Mr. Jenkins: I tried, but… she looked at me as if she’d seen a ghost. Mrs. Jenkins: Well you do have a bit of gray approaching, my dear. Mr. Jenkins rushed over to the mirror, in an albeit comedic manner, and scowled at his wife for lying to him, to which she simply chuckled some more. Mr. Jenkins: Aside from your unnecessary joking, this is serious! Mrs. Jenkins sighs, rising from her desk. She makes her way to her husband’s side, leaning almost seductively against the wall in front of him. Mrs. Jenkins: What did she say? Mr. Jenkins: Just gibberish. Mrs. Jenkins: You know you don’t have to do everything yourself, right? Mr. Jenkins: Not now.. Right now, I must discover the cause for her… distant behavior. Mrs. Jenkins: And how long will it take for that to happen? Mr. Jenkins says nothing. It was all Mrs. Jenkins needed to strut pass her husband and make her way to their laboratory, which, also to their convenience, was located underneath Capsule Corporation itself. Mrs. Jenkins: Come on, before someone sees! Mr. Jenkins takes his wife’s advice and keeps close to her as they make their way through the halls of the building, which was now abandoned due to it being closing time. Sensing there were no people nearby, they jog down into the lower depths via the large staircase hiding beneath of the building until they are met by a giant metallic door. Mrs. Jenkins: I got this. Onion. The sounds of gears whirling and twirling echoed throughout the dimly-lit hallway. Specks of dirt scatter along Mr. Jenkins lab coat, which make him quiver in embarrassment. He quickly dusts himself off as the door slowly rotates open, giving off an blinding light that forces Mr. Jenkins to raise his arm over his eyes for a moment. When the light dies down, he lowers his arm and he, along with his wife, enter their laboratory. Inside, there wasn’t much that was different from an average lab at Capsule Corporation. In fact, most of the equipment down there was taken from above, away from the eyes of the Briefs family and any other Capsule Corporation staff. To the left was Mr. Jenkins’s portion of the laboratory, complete with a desk, a monitor overlooking it, and a table nearby used for experiments. Mrs. Jenkins’s part of the lab was similar, with the only difference being that she had a glaring picture of her, Mr. Jenkins, and Nion together in front of her school hanging on the wall. The human sized containment pod in the rear stand out in ominous fashion, making Mr. Jenkins frown just at the sight of it. He looks at the computer monitor and makes his way over to it, shoving away several reports and assignments to get to his keyboard. Once he's done, he slouches in his chair, relaxed, and pushes a button labeled “Enter”. Computer: Welcome, Doctor. The monitor flickers on and displayed a picture of Nion. Alongside her were various statistics and vital signs, all of which were normal, much to Mr. Jenkins’s relief. He typed in a few letters and the monitor brought up a silhouette supposedly representing Nion’s brain activity, which had a flashing orange indicator next to her head that read in bold letters “Data Corrupted”. Mr. Jenkins: Dammit… Mrs. Jenkins notices her husband’s anguish from her own desk and turns to him. Mrs. Jenkins: What’s the situation? Mr. Jenkins: There’s interference with her brain activity. Something’s blocking my ability to monitor her brain functions. Almost like something is… interfering. Mrs. Jenkins: Might be those boys at school. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had an infatuation with any. Mr. Jenkins: Don’t be ridiculous, Lucy. The way she looked at me earlier… something was wrong. Lucy: Could it simply be a side effect? It isn’t unusual for visions to occur given the experiments. Mr. Jenkins: That could be the case, but now of all times? Something is awry with her, and I can’t quite put my finger on it. Lucy: Do you think… she’s becoming aware? Mr. Jenkins: Nonsense. Lucy: You don’t sound confident. Mr. Jenkins: That doesn’t matter right now! Maybe… do you think it’s a side effect? Lucy: I just said- Mr. Jenkins: It has to be! Her brain is being flooded with memories that aren’t hers. It seems logical given the risk of the procedure. Mrs. Jenkins: Like a… bleeding effect? Mr. Jenkins: That’s a sort of broad way to put it but, indeed. Mrs. Jenkins: I feared this would happen. And you didn’t listen to me! Mr. Jenkins: Yes, of course, but think back to the procedure. The overwhelming number of foreign cells within her could be the catalyst, especially the ones present in her brain. Perhaps they’re forcing her to recall specific moments… but why? And more importantly, why now? Mrs. Jenkins: I literally just said… Well, given the recent events that have taken place, especially that monstrosity of a tournament last year, it would be no surprise if those subliminally triggered something within her subconscious. Mr. Jenkins: That’s one way of looking at it, Lucy, my dear. He continues typing on his keyboard, where he’s immediately shown two files, both locked. One was simply titled “CLASSIFIED” with the other was unusually titled “OPERATION_BOWTIE”. While Mr. Jenkins fiddles around with the files on the computer, Lucy takes a walk towards the back of the lab, putting significant interest in the human-sized pod Mr. Jenkins shrugged off earlier. She places a hand on the pod and, with a great sigh, lowers her head and shakes her head with shame. A small tear begins to take form in her right eye and she quickly wipes it away, away from the unsuspecting gaze of her husband. She removes her hand off the pod, looking back at her husband who was deep in this work. She didn’t dare look at the screen, probably out of guilt for whatever contents that were laid out in front of him. Lucy stepped away from the pod and made her way to her desk, where she noticed a mysterious helmet-like object lying on it. It had the outward appearance of a regular baseball helmet, but the attached wiring and circuitry on the back of it piqued her curiosity. Lucy: Chris? Mr. Jenkins: Hm? Lucy: What’s this helmet for? Chris: Oh, that thing? It’s a memory enhancement prototype I was working on. Lucy: Why were you working on it? Chris: In case she needs to remember, of course. Lucy: Remember what? Chris: What do you think? Lucy: Why on Earth would she need to remember any of that!? Would it even be possible given her previous position!? Chris: Classified. Lucy had none of it and marched over to Chris, slamming her hands on his desk. She glared a hole into Chris’s eyes, who was unmoved at his wife’s sudden change in temper. Lucy: Classified my ass, Christopher! Chris: Language, darling. Lucy: She doesn’t deserve to go through that Hell again! Chris: Look at it this way: would you rather have her go through Hell or us? After everything we’ve done to get here, you want to throw all of that away for her sake? Lucy intended to respond but was unable to find the words to counter her husband. Because she knew, deep in her heart, that she felt the same way. And deep down, she hated herself for it. Lucy: You speak as if she’s just a tool. We’re not monsters, Chris. We’re scientists! Can you even fathom the consequences if anything goes wrong? Or if she finds out? Chris: That would be improbable. Lucy: How can you be so sure!? Chris: I am. Lucy: And what of the bleeding effect? Chris: A minor problem. It shouldn’t be of any worry to us. Lucy: Be realistic, Chris! What would be the consequences!? Chris: If you insist, if her visions happened to complicate everything, then one out of three things would occur. And only one of those scenarios involves a happy ending for this… “family”. Lucy: Is that all? Chris: I share your concerns, my dear, I truly do. But in order to achieve our goals, she needs to be prepared to take the risk… No matter the cost. Lucy: Have you honestly changed this much since the collapse of the army? Chris: I’m not discussing that right now. Lucy: It’s what you always think about. Chris: You know why we must do this, correct? Lucy turns to the monitor, her expression growing further darker. Lucy: And what if the cost is too much? Even for her? Chris: It won’t be. Lucy: How can you be so sure? Chris rises from his chair, embracing his wife. Chris: She’ll be ready. I promise. Then we can be the big happy family you always dreamed of. Lucy: You promise me? Chris: On my life. Reassured by her husband’s words, Lucy’s mood softens. Unbeknownst to her, however, Chris' mood is the same. Somber. Making Friends... and Enemies Sala: Would you look at that? Nion: How long were you standing there? Sala: Long enough. Sala: Did someone piss in your cereal? Sala: Come on, N. I don’t like when my friends are upset. Nion: …N? Sala: N! Your new nickname, FRIEND! Nion: You put emphasis on friend. Sala: Cuz I want you to believe it. Ya need someone to smack you in the head when you have your little… “class-time daydreamin sessions”. Sala: Was that a smile!? Nion: That was almost humorous. Sala: You’re smiling and responding to me. I dig that. Nion: How fast are you? Sala: Why? Nion: Feel like getting a little morning exercise? Sala: What do you have in mind? Nion: A little morning jog. Nothing more. Sala: Morning jog? Sala: That’s at least twenty blocks! Nion: So? Sala: You’re on. Sala: You, uh, about to fight or somethin’? Nion: More comfortable running in this position. Sala: If you say so. Nion: Ready?... Set… Nion: What the-!? Sala: Catch up, spiky! Nion: I DIDN’T SAY… Little... Nion: Damn posts… Nion: Fun, wasn’t it? Sala: How… the hell… are you not… tired!? Nion: I do this often. Sala: Running… like a maniac?! Nion: Training. Sala: Might I ask what are you training for? Nion: Just cause. It’s fun. Sala: Fun!? Sweating like a pig and exhausting yourself is fun!? Nion: …I’m not exhausted though. Sala: …Who the hell are you? Sala: Crap baskets! Let’s go! Nion: Do I know you? Futo: S-Sorry, I’m sorry N-Nion! I-I-I'm- Sala: Sup Futo? Futo: Oh, um, hello S-Sala. Sala: Nion, Futo. Futo, Nion. Futo: Hello there. Nion: Futo, then? What do you want? Futo: Er, that young sir back there, he, uh, he wants to fight y-you! Nion: Who? Nion: Is that so? Futo: Yep. I-In fact, he told me to tell y-y-you- Nion: When I’m done, take your time and tell me. Nion: Excuse me. Continue. Futo: Quite. A-Anyway, I-I was told that he wanted to meet y-y-you in front of the s-school after the day was over. Nion: Sounds like good exercise. Sala: Um, Nion? Sala: Are you sure you know what you’re doing? What if a teacher notices? Nion: School will be over. They don’t care what happens to anyone after. Sala: That’s a cynical way of putting it… You should know, I’ve heard that Grant never goes into a fight by himself. He’s bound to have his “boys” back there back him up. Nion: Feel like seeing me in action? Sala: What!? This ain’t a joke, N! Think about this. All four of those bozos, they wouldn’t think twice about smacking you around, especially with the way you are. Nion: What about the way I am? Sala: You know! I mean, no offense but you really come across as a bit aggressive, especially after what happened with him the other day didn’t help at all. Nion: That was me being nice. Sala: That’s what I’m talking about! He’s trying to bait you! I dunno how you look when you’re provoked, but I don’t wanna see it wasted on those bozos. Nion: That’s not fun. Futo: But N-N-Nion, think about- Nion: Look, I’m only going to say this once. Whatever happens after school just happens. I don’t want your advice. I don’t need your advice. I don’t want anything. The only things I want are just me and my fists. Got it? Sala: Ok then. Nion: Thank you. Now get back to your seat. I’m gonna go train. Futo: Right n-now!? But class i-is s-still going- Sala: So be it. Nion: Figured. Grant: What’s up? You can’t be backin out now, can ya? Nion: No. Futo: Y-You should feel bad! Nion: No, Futo. They shouldn’t feel bad about you and your boys fighting a girl… Nion: He should feel bad about you and your boys getting beat up by a girl. Grant: We’ll see about that, freak. Ready boys? All together: Ready! Boy #1: To- Boy #2: Ge- Boy #3: Ther- Boy #4: We- Grant: Are- Nion: What the hell-!? All together: The Ginyu Force! Futo: N-N-Nion! What’s wrong? Nion: This again…? “Ginyu”: Let’s go! Rest: Yes! Nion: Can’t concentrate… Vision’s fading… Who the hell…? “Ginyu”: What’s wrong, Nion!? Scared to face us now? “Ginyu”: What’s so funny, freak? Nion: Nothing at all, Ginyu! This fight just got a bit more interesting… “Ginyu”: Ginyu?... Who the hell’s-? Futo: What i-i-is her deal? Sala: I don’t think she can hear us anymore… Futo: What? Nion: Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! If they can beat you up, then so can I! Come and get it! Boy #4: The hell? She’s gone loco man. Grant: Don’t let her scare you, boys. Let’s get her! From Grant to Ginyu!? Nion: What’s wrong!? Must I throw the first punch? Nion: Thought you two would be better than that. Guess I was wrong. “Guldo”: Ow ow ow ow ow! Hey.. you’d better- Nion: Like these pip squeaks have a chance… Nion: Get… off of me, you- “Ginyu”: What are you two waiting for!? Hit her! Nion: Ergh… little- “Ginyu”: Yea, give her another one! Sala: These bastards... Futo: N-N-N-Nion, get outta there! Sala: Come on, girl. These fools can’t really hurting you? “Jeice”: Yea, deck her! Deck her! Nion: That tickled. “Recoome”: How… the hell… did you? <“RECOOME” IS JOINED BY “GINYU”, WHO NUDGES HIM FORWARD A BIT; “RECOOME” BEGINS HIS MARCH TO HIS OPPONENT, BUT SOMETHING CATCHES HIS EYE; HE TAKES A MOMENT TO OBSERVE NION, WHO’S STANCE HAS SUDDENLY BECOME SLIGHTLY WOBBLY, NOT IN A WAY THAT SHOWED SHE WAS TIRED, BUT IN A WAY THAT SHE SEEMED A BIT… DISTURBED; UPON CLOSER INSPECTION, HE TAKES A GLANCE TO THE BACK OF HER PANTS, NOTICING SOMETHING BROWN AND HAIRY EMERGING FROM IT; NOTING HIS HESITANCE, NION TAKES THE OPPORTUNITY TO RUSH HIM, GRABBING HIM BY THE THROAT; SHE BEGINS SQUEEZING IT, IN A WAY THAT CAN PUT HIM TO SLEEP, THE HARD WAY> “Ginyu”: H-Hey! Let him go! You like that, freak? How’s it feel, freak!? You still wanna mess with me, FREAK!? <”RECOOME”, RUNNING OUT OF BREATH, TOOK HIS LAST MOMENT TO STARE INTO NION’S EYES AND, BEFORE PASSING OUT, NOTICES A BRIEF FLICKER BEHIND HER; HE IMMEDIATELY FAINTS AFTERWARDS, WITH NION NOT RELEASING HIM UNTIL SHE FELT SOMETHING GRAB HER ON THE ARM> Sala: Let him go, Nion! Grant: We- we’re telling the principal on you! <”GINYU’S” VOICE HAD CHANGED, NION NOTICED, AND SHE TURNS AROUND WITH A SMUG GRIN AS SHE SEES GRANT’S FRIENDS LAID TO WASTE IN FRONT OF HER, WITH GRANT STILL DRAGGING HIMSELF AND HIS FRIEND AWAY; HER EYES HAVE RETURNED TO NORMAL AS WELL> Grant: Y-YOU GOD-DAMN FREAK! Nion: I haven’t hurt you much, I noticed. Want me to fix that? Futo: Don’t do i-it! Nion: Convince me. Nion: I should’ve mentioned that I’m a bit trained in martial arts, shouldn’t I? Street thugs against martial arts… you do the math. Grant: You… h-have a tail. Nion: Observant as ever. Now beat it. Sala: That was legit, baby! Sala: Bout time you slackers showed up. My girl here just kicked some a- Ms. Faulconer: The principal’s office, Nion! Nion: What did- Ms. Faulconer: Now! Sala: What are you talking about!? She- Goon: Th- That’s not true, officer! She attacked us! Beat us up for no reason! Sala: Oh, that’s a load of bull- Goon: And she has a tail on her! She’s a freak! A FREAK! Sala: Officer, please, that’s not what happened! No one here has a tail, am I right guys? Sala: Tell them! Sala: Nion!? You were defending yourself, right!? Nion: I can see where this is headed… Officer: Come with us so we can sort this out. We’re not going to ask again, ma’am. Sala: But she was defending herself! Officer: I’m not going to ask again. Voice: Tough break? Sala: I don’t get this friggin place. Cheer for the hero to beat up the bully, doesn’t even vouch for the hero when she gets in trouble. Voice: I wouldn’t worry about her. She’ll get over it. Sala: And how do you know that? Futo: Who was that? Sala: …I don’t know. X = Nion + A Lot Nion: I know you’re there. Nion: If you have business with me, make it quick… Voice: So, it is you? Young Woman: It took me a minute to track you down, but here you are… Android 18: Nion. Android 18: What? How do I know your name? It wasn’t hard. Android 18: I’d think you’d remember that, at least. We were friends once, after all. Well, friends might be pushing it. I think the proper word is… “acquaintances.” I’ve known you for quite some time, if you can believe it. Android 18: Truthfully, I’ve been keeping my eye on you, but that’s beside the point. Android 18: That was quite a ruckus you put up at your school earlier. I’m more shocked that you went along with taking the fall. Android 18: You gonna hide that anytime soon? Android 18: No need to get embarrassed over that. Nion: What do you want? Android 18: No need to be so hostile. Nion: What do you want? Android 18: I’m here to help you, whether you believe me or not. Android 18: Look, as “exciting” as this is, I don’t have a lot of time. So listen carefully. <18 PUTS HER HAND ON NION’S SHOULDER, WHICH IS MET WITH NO RESISTANCE> Android 18: I tried to tell my brother this, but he’s nowhere to be found, which is why I’m telling you. You’re in danger. Nion: Danger? <18 REMOVES HER HAND FROM NION’S SHOULDER AND IMMEDIATELY MOVES IT TO THE BACK OF NION’S PANTS, WHERE SHE GRABS HOLD OF HER TAIL, INSTANTLY IMMOBILIZING NION AND SENDING HER TO THE PAVEMENT> Nion: Let go! Android 18: Gimme a sec. Android 18: And I thought it was just a cheap attachment. Nonetheless- Android 18: Nice shot. You’ve been training, haven’t you? Nion: That…. hurt! What the-? Android 18: I’m not here to fight you, Nion. I’m here to warn you. Nion: By grabbing my tail? Android 18: I was curious. Don’t mind it. But listen, there’s something you need to know. You’re a Saiyan, right? Nion: Why would you think I’m a Saiyan? Android 18: That tail you have. I know little about them, but I do know at one point they had those. That would make you one of them, correct? Nion: I’m just a regular person, same as you. Android 18: Same as me, then? We’ll see about that. Nion: What’s that supposed to mean? Android 18: Remember when I said I didn’t come here to fight you? Nion: I thought as much. Android 18: You’re fast. I’m a bit surprised, zero. Nion: Is that supposed to be an insult? Android 18: Take a moment. You should know if you continue this, it won’t end well. Nion: I know that if I don’t continue this, you won’t leave me the hell alone. Nion: A barrier?... Android 18: No matter how strong you think you are, even you can’t break through this barrier. Now listen- Android 18: Are you going to keep this up or are you going to listen to what I have to say? Nion: Hmm… barrier. Android 18: I didn’t expect you to be able to do that… Nion: Wasn’t too hard once I took a second to observe that barrier you had up. Android 18: You… you replicated my barrier instantly? Without any practice or- Nion: Whatever technique I see, I can do. Doesn’t matter what it is. Android 18: Well aren’t you special? My Friend the Android Android 18: I was hoping to resolve this without resorting to combat, but you’re actually kind of fun. Shall we continue? <18 MANAGES TO DODGE THESE AS WELL, BUT IS CAUGHT OFF GUARD BY A DIRECT KNEE STRIKE FROM NION’S LEFT KNEE THAT CONNECTS WITH HER CHIN; NION TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THIS AND DELIVERS A LEFT-LEGGED ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO HER HEAD THAT STAGGERS HER> Nion: What the-? Android 18: Look, this is going on for much longer than I thought. Now why don’t you- Nion: I remember you now. Android 18: Do you now? Nion: Yea… I do. From back in the… Lazuli… Android 18: How do you- Nion: One second. Use it. Android 18: You’re stronger than I thought. Nion: Now then, why don’t you tell me what “danger” you’re talking about? Android 18: Your parents. Nion: …What? Android 18: Get off me and I’ll tell you what I know. Nion: That’s not gonna cut it! The hell are you getting at!? What do you know about my parents!? Android 18: I won’t tell you anything unless you calm down and listen. Android 18: Thank you. Nion: Talk. Android 18: Now then, your parents. Christopher and Lucille Jenkins, am I correct? Android 18: I remember those names. I remember hearing them when I was a kid. Chris: Please reconsider, Sir. This idea, these Androids you’re so worked up over, this must have- Man: I’ll have no more of your complaints, Christopher. Do you not understand the importance of this? The fear we could inflict? The enemies that we could crush? Lucy: Sir, if I may, the amount of trouble it would cause to have artificial machines, each with their own mind, willingly serve under us, that’s just too much! We already have that failure in the mountains. These things, these… “machines”, as powerful as they are, under our beck and call alone? Without any other leadership or guidance? Imagine what the repercussions could be if they were to turn on us. Man: You as well, Lucille? You should recognize that, to maintain our course towards the primary objective, we have to take measures that, while inconceivable to you, would only warrant our dominance even higher than anyone could’ve imagined. Lucy: But Sir- Man: Especially someone like you should understand that. With you two and that girl you picked up for me. Had it not been for you, I would’ve used her as the perfect specimen for my first creation. Lucy: You leave her out of this! She has no part in this experiment of yours! Man: How is she, by the way? Still on the way to kicking the bucket? Chris: Leave her out of this, Doctor. We followed you religiously in a different time, but now we want nothing to do with your foolish experiment, and, to be frank, we want even less to do with you! Man: If that is your wish. But know that I will continue my research, with or without someone as spineless as you. Whether my research involves taking that girl by force, or anyone else that I come across, it will be done. Chris: Bastard… if you lay one finger on her- Man: You’ll do what, exactly? Rebel against me? You must know that such actions have consequences… such as the collection of that girl. Chris and Lucy: What!? Man: You’ve revealed that you have possible thoughts of rebellion. That alone is prime for dismissal, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt just this once. In exchange for the girl. Chris: You… Man: And if you don’t comply, I’ll make the rest of your pathetic lives a living hell, by the hands… of her. As of the end of this week, she’s my property. Say your goodbyes soon. Chris: You… you… GERO! Dr. Gero: Good day. Ignorance is Hell Android 18: We had to get you out. Nion: Get me out? What do you mean “get me out?” What did you do? Android 18: We… “helped” them break you out. Nion: You helped my parents escape Gero’s grasp? So, why are you speaking of them as if you’re terrified of them? <18 STAYS SILENT> Nion: You honestly expect me to accept silence after telling me this? … I should thank you, I suppose. You did a good thing. Android 18: A good thing!? Nion: You did what you had to. No harm done. Android 18: You little… Nion: Is something the matter? Did you not do the right thing when you saved me? My parents for sure- <18 BACKHANDS NION, SENDING HER REELING A BIT> Android 18: You really don’t know, do you? Nion: What are you- Android 18: They turned on us. Nion: What? Silhouette of Chris: Hurry now, I know the way out! Lazuli: North City is close. You should be safe there. Chris: We can make it from here. Chris: Thank you! Thank you so much! Lazuli: Make sure she’s sa- Lapis: What the-? Lucy: Chris? Christopher, we must leave! What’s holding you!? Chris: I’m coming, sweetie. Just tying up some loose ends. Lucy: What did you-? Chris: Let us leave! Now! Dr. Gero: Excellent… Nion: Gero… Android 18: Doctor Gero: a vile, heartless man. He kidnapped my brother and I. Ran tests on us, experimented with us. Granted, it gave us unmeasurable power, but looking back at what we went through… <18’S EXPRESSION BECOMES BLEAK, ALMOST TO THE POINT OF HORROR> it was something that no one child should ever have to go through that. Nion: I’m sorry. Android 18: It’s times like this that I don’t regret 17 killed him. Nion: Killed him!? Android 18: What, did you want to “question” him? What questions would he answer for you? Nion: He’d let me know more than you have! Android 18: I told you everything you needed to know. Nion: Incorrect. You never told me how I fit into all this. Android 18: Fit? There is no fitting into when it comes to situations like this. Nion: But why did you want to help me!? What am I to you, Lazuli!? Android 18: I can’t say. Nion: Why not!? Android 18: What point would there in doing so? You probably wouldn’t believe me anyway. Nion: Try me, Lazuli Android 18: Why do you keep calling me that? Nion: Because it’s your name… or at least that’s the name in your head. Nion: It’s my father. Said to report home right away. Android 18: You don’t have to go back home, you know. Nion: What? Android 18: You can’t possibly go back home, not after what I’ve told you. Nion: That was years ago. Android 18: Years don’t mean anything to devils. Nion: If that’s the case, why haven’t I seen anything suspicious in their laboratory? I sneak in there whenever I get bored and I spot no signs of anything sinister. Android 18: You’re not looking hard enough. Nion, forgive me, but I’m worried that if you don’t step away from those monsters, you’ll become one yourself. Nion: And if that happens? Android 18: Then I’m doing what I almost did when I first saw you. Nion: Which is? Android 18: Killing you right then and there, along with those people you call parents. Nion: Guess we’ll see when it comes to it. Android 18: I guess we will. Nion: I’ll win, you know. Android 18: If you say so… Nion: Tell me this, at the least. Something’s been bothering me lately. These visions, these… hallucinations. I’m not an expert in the mental department, but I know… there are memories in here that aren’t mine. Personalities that aren’t mine. <18 IS CONFUSED, THEN RUBS HER EYES TO BLOCK OUT THE RAYS OF THE FULL MOON OVERLOOKING THE CITY> Nion: There’s a reason this is happening and there’s a reason you saved me from that Gero. You know more than you’re letting on I know your real name and I don’t know how! Nion: You said it yourself, we were friends once. Android 18: Acquaintances. Nion: Same difference, now tell me… who am I? What are you hiding? Android 18: Have you ever heard the phrase “ignorance is bliss?” Nion: To hell with that! Tell me, I want to know… who am I? Android 18: You’ll have to figure that out on your own. Nion: Hey, wait! Nion: Mother… Father… Nion: The mountains… but… but this is-… Nion: My hand… What is this!? Nion: I need to know… Meeting your Maker (Season 1 Finale Part 1) Ms. Faulconer: You dropped your pencil, Nion. Ms. Faulconer: Nion, what’s wrong? Nion: Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot- Dammit… Futo: S-s-she’s hyperventi-i-ilat- Sala: She’s hyperventilating, teach! Get the nurse! Ms. Faulconer: Get the nurse, now! Nion: Not again… Sala: You’re staying here. Futo: But I- Sala: You cool? Nion: Come. Sala: Nice to see ya. Was worried after that incident yesterday- Nion: What did you see? Sala: Hm? Nion: When I fought Grant and his scrubs, what did you see? Sala: You don’t remember what you looked like? Nion: What did you see!? Sala: What do you mean? I saw you kicking ass, if you want a short answer. Nion: That’s not want I want. Be straight with me. What did you see from me? Sala: Damn psychotic is what I’d call you. Had it not been for me tryna calm you down, those boys might’ve been in the hospital, or worse. You didn’t seem like yourself. Sala: Nion?... What’s wrong? Nion: Damn damn damn… Sala: Do… you need to go see the doctor or- Nion: NO! Sala: Just for that, you need to get to a doctor. Nion: I don’t… need that right now. I need to do some investigating. Sala: For… what? Nion: Too many memories… I can’t keep up with it all. Sala: Memories? Nion: I need you to come with me. Sala: I’m amazed. Skipping school is one thing, but you’re already inviting me over? Moving fast, aren’t we? Nion: This isn’t the time to be joking, Kakarot, you idiot! Sala: Carrot? Nion: It’s worse than it’s ever been… I need… Nion: I need to do some breaking and entering. You in? Sala: Who do you take me for? A delinquent? Sala: …We going or not? Go back inside, Futo! Futo: I-I want to help. Sala: I said you can- Nion: Just let him come. Sala and Futo: Really!? Nion: I find it disturbing that you keep telling him to hang back whenever I have a crisis. Let the boy have fun for a change. Sala: But he’s not- Nion: Come on, Futo. Futo: Thank y-you! Nion: They should be in their office right now. Sala: Where exactly are we going again? Nion: To their lab. Sala: How do you know about this place? Nion: My parents did their best to make no one knew about it, apparently. It was luck that I trailed them one day and happened to see it for myself. I’m surprised no one else knows about it with the amount of times they go into it. Sala: Which is how many? Nion: Recently, too many. They’ve been erratic, almost as if something terrible is occurring. Sala: And you think this something has something to do with you? Nion: Do you have to ask? Futo: Wow! I-I’ve never seen a-a-anything like it! Nion: A giant metal door? Futo: N-N-Not in person. Nion: Onion. Sala: What the-…? Nion: I never thought I’d see this up close… come on. Sala: Wait a minute. You knew the password? Nion: Obviously. Sala: So, why haven’t you been in here already? Nion: I needed someone to keep watch in case my parents got curious. Sala: Keep watch? Nion: Futo, watch the door for me. Please? Sala: Hey, buddy! Focus! We need you to watch the door, okay? Make sure Nion’s folks don’t interrupt us. Futo: Oh! Um, okay. Sala: When was this taken? Nion: When I first enrolled at Orange Star. Sala: Really? I guess age is but a number, eh? Nion: I suppose. Computer: Welcome, Doctor. Sala: What kind of idiot doesn’t even have a password for his computer? Nion: The kind who thinks no one else can access it. Sala: What is this? Sala: Subject 0? Wait… is that you!? Nion: Subject 0? Nion: Dammit… Come on, you aren’t that complex, Father. Sala: Any other ideas? Nion: Nothing. Sala: Hm… let me have a crack. Nion: Good luck. If I can’t get it, I doubt you- Computer: Access Granted. Sala: You were saying? Nion: How… did… you-? Sala: There was a piece of paper under the desk with a word on it. Nion: … And what was that word? Sala: Guess. Nion: Of course, Father. Chris: The operation has been a success, but there’s still a few issues that we’re quite unsure of. While we’ve replaced the dying cells with brand new ones, these new cells aren’t exactly harmless, nor are they guaranteed to be safe. Chris: Utilizing the tools and plans “received” from Doctor Gero’s Android program, we’ve managed to not only create a being not only equal to his, but superior! Not only the superhuman enhancements, but we’ve given her the most superior cells that this planet has ever seen! Chris: Saiyan cells! Nion: Saiyan?... Chris: That’s right. Not only have we created our own version of a Red Ribbon Android, but we’ve created the first ever… Red Ribbon SAIYAN! A Saiyan-Android hybrid if you will. Chris: But, as stated before, these cells aren’t entirely safe. From the data we’ve collected from Gero, Saiyans are warriors, bred for combat, aggressive beings, and their cells are no different. Not only have the S-cells replaced the dying ones, but they’re slowing eradicating the human ones, pushing them back in a nicer term. Soon enough, the regular cells will be wiped out and she’ll be identical to a full-blooded Saiyan, excluding the other “enhancements” and modifications that we’ve made. Chris: We never counted on the S-cells being so violent. We’re afraid that once the multiplication of the cells is completed, not only would she contain the biology of a Saiyan, but she would THINK like a Saiyan. That alone equals trouble for not only us, but the world. Chris: Not only would her mental stability be corrupted, but, if not taken care of, she would lose control and who knows what would happen. Which is why… Chris: Which is why we are going to have to wipe her memory. Nion: Wh-…What? Chris: Everything she experienced before and during this operation occurred will disappear. Everything she is or was before will be eradicated. They’ll be replaced by a personality matrix of my choosing. Father… Chris: The cells whom we’ve provided for her are of concern as well. We’ve constructed a device similar to Gero’s remote tracking device that enables us to constantly receive info on the subjects whose cells these originate from and are able to augment her strength so that it not only matches theirs but succeeds them! Lucy: If I may, dear. Chris: Yes? Lucy: This is just a hypothesis, but if we were to override her with new memories, won’t the Saiyan cells counteract and give her memories of their own? Chris: What are you talking about? Lucy: Just listen. What if these cells were to imprint her the memories of those subjects? And with the remote tracking device constantly uploading data and capturing their DNA, their memories could mix in with her new ones. Maybe even replace the new ones, like the cells have done! Chris: You may have a point. But don’t worry, I’m positive if that happens, it’ll be a side effect that’ll disappear immediately. Lucy: How can you be so sure? Chris: Because your theory is ridiculous and has a minute chance of occurring. Sala: Nion…. you’re a… a- Nion: An android… Sala: Cyborg!!! Nion: … What? Sala: That’s the… right term for it. “Cyborg.” Chris: I thought... I thought I was past the fall of the army. But... I'm not. I thought I was past what happened to her. But I'm not. I refuse to. I won’t forgive that damned child for destroying everything I've worked my ass off to protect! This right here... This remote is everything. THIS is key. This remote alone has the ability to override Android 0’s entire being. Nion: Android 0? So that’s my name then. Sala: You're still Nion to me. Nion: Thanks. Chris: With it, I gain complete control over everything she does. Her movements, her personality, her fighting style. All under MY control. She'll be the perfect daughter... er, creation. With this, I can avenge her. I can avenge everyone and everything that was taken from me! Chris: He’s responsible for... for Minette. Therefore I have no remorse for what I must do. The only regret I have is that I didn't activate her sooner. It should have been HER that sent him to his grave. Never the less, no doubt he's placed his distorted "heroism" on his son. That makes it even worthwhile that I acquire a new target. I’ve already seen firsthand that an Android can handle this “Super Saiyan” that they become when Android 18 crippled that Saiyan, Vegeta. All I have to do is augment her strength even more and she’ll be able to take him out with ease! And once his son is dead, I can turn my attention to reclaiming my position in the world as the leader of the NEW Red Ribbon Army! Chris: And once everything's back to normal, I can rebuild everything from scratch! We'll inflict fear to ANYONE that opposes us! We can be a family again. There's no doubt his friends will want to avenge him, but the fact of the matter is... they'll simply meet a similar fate. Isn’t that right, "my dear"!? Android 0: Understood, Father. Voice: Nion!? Nion: Mother… Sala: FUTO! I thought I told you to keep watch! Futo: S-s-sorry! I listened on y-you! Mrs. Jenkins: What are you doing here!? Nion: Sorry, “Mother”, but you’re not the one asking questions here! I am. Mrs. Jenkins: What!? You… you wouldn’t shoot me Nion! Nion: I... I honestly don’t know anymore. I want answers… NOW! Futo: AAH! What happened!? Mrs. Jenkins: A new prototype teleporter. The Particle Displacement Teleporter. It only activates when a surge of ki is detected in the lab and it teleports anyone in it a safe distance away. Nion: And when did you have the time to make that? Mrs. Jenkins: Around the time you were activated. Nion: "Activated", huh? Nice try, wanting to save your lab. But I’ve already heard everything. Mrs. Jenkins: Sweetheart, please. It’s not what you think. Voice: That’s enough! Nion: Father… Mrs. Jenkins: Christopher? You were… Mr. Jenkins: I’m not a fool, Lucille. You never go to the lab of your own accord if not for something suspicious. That’s enough out of you, Nion. Nion: I haven’t even started yet. Futo: N-N-Nion..? Mr. Jenkins: Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. Once we’re done rewriting her memory again, she’ll be back to her old self. Sala: Rewriting!? The hell do you mean rewriting!? You’re gonna erase her memory again!? Mr. Jenkins: Personally, I don’t see the difference. Sala: You… you can’t! She’s your daughter! Mr. Jenkins: She is NOT my daughter! She is a MACHINE! A machine created to serve MY needs. And believe you me, I can do whatever the hell I want with it. Mrs. Jenkins: “It”? Mr. Jenkins: “Her”, my love. Apologies. Sala: I’ll tell her! She’ll believe me! Mr. Jenkins: How will she be able to believe you when you’re dead? Sala: No…! Nion: The moon… but that’s-! Nion: Oh no… no no no no. Mr. Jenkins: Nion, dispose of your friends for me. That's an order. Futo: No! Mrs. Jenkins: Christopher! Mr. Jenkins: I gave you an order miss-… Oh no… Sala: What is this!? Sala: You should be safe here… Futo: Me? Sala: Get out of here, Futo. It’s no place for you. Futo: A-A-And it is for you? Futo: What’s happening? Sala: Futo! Mrs. Jenkins: Nion! Most Dangerous Monkey in Town (Season Final Part 2)'' Sala: What the hell is that!? Mrs. Jenkins: I don’t… think… we planned on this, darling. Mr. Jenkins: Agreed… we must do something, and swiftly! You two! Sala: You tried to kill us! Mr. Jenkins: Still holding grudges!? That doesn’t matter anymore! Here! Now! Futo: I-I-Is that s-supposed to be N-Nion!? Sala: You two better have a damn good explanation! Mrs. Jenkins: What? This isn’t our doing! Blame the Saiyan biology! Sala: That YOU put in her! Mr. Jenkins: That’s enough squabbling! Be grateful I’m in need of your aid otherwise you could be road kill for all I care. Sala: Futo, let’s get out of here! Mr. Jenkins: That’s not going to work. You’re going to help us restrain that machine, or else! Sala: Or… what!? Sala: How the hell can we stop that!? Mr. Jenkins: Simple. You’ll provide a distraction while we calm her down. Sala: She’s a giant god-damn monkey! How can we stop- Mrs. Jenkins: Chris, we don’t have any information on this form! How are we supposed to fix this!? Mr. Jenkins: Where did you-!? Sala: Either get in and plan now or complain and die later! Futo: We n-need to get out of the city! Sala: I know where to go! Mrs. Jenkins: How do you-!? Sala: Just trust me for a second! I know this city, so I know where to go. Mr. Jenkins: Why are we here? Explain yourself! Sala: If you wanna die, be my guest. Otherwise, shut the flip up and let me drive, ol' man! Mr. Jenkins: Why... you little-! Mrs. Jenkins: Why are we here!? There’s nothing in sight! Sala: No people, no buildings. Not as much damage. Is she still on us? Futo: N-no. Maybe we lost her. Sala: Don’t jinx it. We gotta find a place to hide before- Futo: S-Sala! Get outta there! Voice: You thought I was done with you, whelp!? Mr. Jenkins: It-…It’s him! Vegeta: Who the hell do you think you are!? Don’t you have any control of yourself in there!? Vegeta: So, you do have a sense of conscience in there? Futo: Sala! Sala: Where’s… where’s her parents? Futo: They must’ve got away when we crashed. Sala: Damn cowards. What’s happening now? Futo: S-S-Some spiky haired superhero came and rescued us! Sala: Spiky haired? Wait… Sala: It’s him! Futo: Who!? Who is i-it!? Sala: Listen, you need to get out of here right now. Futo: I’m n-n-not leaving you a-and Nion behind! Sala: Damn you, kid. Vegeta: So strong. Even stronger than me when I transformed. Just who the hell are you!? You can’t be Kakarot’s son; he lost his tail years ago. Vegeta: No, you’re someone entirely new. But your energy is… Voice: Vegeta! Vegeta: I have this perfectly under control. Piccolo: Clearly. We got word from Bulma about a disturbance in West City. Gohan: But that’s impossible! I thought there weren’t any other Saiyans here… Are there? Vegeta: As far as I’m concerned, this mindless beast is an insult to my race! Piccolo: Gohan! Are you ready? Gohan: Yes! Gohan: Masenko! Piccolo: Vegeta! Do it now! Gohan: Piccolo! Gohan: Who are you? Sala: Not important. Just… don’t hurt her too bad! That’s my friend up there! Gohan: Your friend!? Gohan: Quite a… “interesting” friend you have. Who is she? Sala: That’s a good question. How about you talk later and fight now before we’re all goners, Gohan! Gohan: Do I know you from somewhere? Sala: Come on, Futo. We’re gonna help too! Futo: But what can we do!? Sala: Don’t sweat it. Futo: You scare me when you wink. Sala: And you confuse me when you stutter inconsistently. Futo: I’m not incons-s- Gohan: Wait! You’re not safe out there! Gohan: Vegeta! Are you alright! Vegeta: With no help from you! Stop conversing and focus on the fight in front of you! Mr. Jenkins: That’s right. Show us your power. Gohan: Ka… Me… Gohan: Ha… Me… Nion: Make… it… STOP!!! Vegeta: FINAL FLASH! Gohan: HA! Vegeta: Gohan! Why aren’t you showing your true power!? Gohan: I… I don’t want to hurt her. She’s their friend! Vegeta: Forget friends! Focus on the battle at hand! Where’s your pride, boy!? Sala: Yo, Nion! Sala Did she hear me!? No way… Nion, it’s me! Your friend! Futo: We can’t interrupt her! She’ll be disintegrated if s-she loses! Sala: Nah, that ain’t gonna be enough to off her. Futo: How can you be so s-s-sure!? Sala: I just am. Now be quiet and watch! I only needed that one second… Futo: What? Sala: Your turn, Piccolo. Gohan: Piccolo! You did it! Piccolo: Took you two long enough to distract him. Or… her? Who the hell is that? Vegeta: What the hell? She can’t possibly be a Saiyan. Piccolo: You said it yourself. Her energy is different. Vegeta: It seems Saiyan, but it also seems… wrong. Piccolo: Hm? How do you figure? Piccolo: We’ll ask her questions when she wakes up. Mr. Jenkins: I don’t think that’s going to be an option. Vegeta: And just who the hell are you? Mr. Jenkins: We’re scientists. And you’re tampering with our experiment. Now, would you be so kind as to release it to us? Piccolo: Hm… I don’t think that’s gonna work. Mr. Jenkins: Oh, and why is that? Piccolo: Because whatever this girl is, Saiyan or not, she’s clearly too volatile to be left without proper guidance. Gohan: Wait. You called her your “experiment”. What does that mean? Mr. Jenkins: It means that this is no place for you to interfere, Saiyan. Android 0, retrieve your counterpart for us. Android 0: Understood, Father. Gohan: An-… Android!? Vegeta: Android, huh? Would you happen to be friends with that Doctor Gero? Mr. Jenkins: I wouldn’t call us friends. We’re more… kindred spirits. Vegeta: Is that so? Sorry to disappoint you, but in case you hadn’t heard, I’ve gotten stronger since the last time I had a meeting with trash compactors. Seeing has the good doctor has left us, I think it’s time you were reunited with him... Mr. Jenkins: I wouldn’t be so hasty, “Prince” Vegeta. See, while Nion is not only superior to your futile Super Saiyan form… but thanks to the data I’ve collected from you after your battle with Cell, my beautiful new creation has more than enough strength to compete with your true power! Gohan: Piccolo? Piccolo: Impossible… we need to leave! NOW! Vegeta: Ha! You can leave if you want. The boy and I are more than enough for one of these. Mr. Jenkins: As you were, 0. Gohan: Piccolo, take her and get out of here! Piccolo: G-Gohan!? Gohan: We don’t know who she is, but we’re not letting these creeps take her! Mr. Jenkins: See, I think you’ve misunderstood. You have no choice in the matter. Vegeta: Ha! Don’t make me laugh, android! Mr. Jenkins: Now now, 0, you only need to retrieve her. Android 0: Understood, Father. Mr. Jenkins: That’s my girl. Oh, don’t be scared, young one. We aren’t going to kill you…. yet. Mr. Jenkins: We’ll come back for you later. Gohan: But… why!? What did I do to you!? Mr. Jenkins: Now wouldn’t that be telling? Goodbye… boy. Sala: We hafta to stop them! Gohan: You’re right… but… if… if Nion was that much stronger than us as Super Saiyans… there’s no telling what that… that other her could do! Sala: We saw his plans. He wants to kill you. Gohan: But why!? Sala: You’re the son of the most powerful martial artist on this planet. Who wouldn’t want a shot at you? I know you have questions, but there’s no time to explain! The only thing that matters now is that my friend isn’t safe with those creeps! We have to save her! Gohan: But… how? She took down Vegeta in one blow. Sala: And she’ll take you down just by breathin on you if we don’t do somethin! We’ll help! We’ll tell you everything we know about them. Gohan: You will? Sala: Anything if it can save her! Just say the word. Gohan: Okay. Let’s do it. Mr. Jenkins: Android 0, deactivate for the night. Android 0: Understood, Father. Mr. Jenkins: … It’s time, Lucille. Mrs. Jenkins: Yes… it is. : Cue Prelude to a Nightmare. The credits start rolling. Trivia *The letters of the words that Futo stutters all follow a pattern: they all begin with either an S, A, I, Y, A, or N. *There are a few phrases of dialogue paying homage to TeamFourStar. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Origin of Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Stories Featuring Android 18 Category:Stories Featuring Dr. Gero Category:Stories Featuring Vegeta Category:Stories Featuring Gohan Category:Stories Featuring Piccolo